Sonreír entre lágrimas
by Yume-VR-46
Summary: Bella, ayudada por Alice y Esme, se ha transformado. Además no tiene ni idea de dónde está Edward. El vampiro no sabe nada de lo ocurrido en Forks ¿Cómo se lo tomará cuando se entere?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que podáis reconocer pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. la trama y demás es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Sonreír entre lágrimas**

Oscuridad…solo eso a mí alrededor. No veo nada que no sea que no sea esa profunda oscuridad que me traga y me invade sin dejarme apenas respirar.  
Noto arder mi piel con fuerza, consumirse con dolorosa lentitud…quiero llorar pero en mis ojos ya no hay lágrimas…quiero gritar pero mi voz muere en mi garganta …desearía poder moverme pero mi cuerpo está rígido.  
Esto debe ser el final…pero no veo la luz al final de la tunel…solo existe negrura y dolor…fuego ardiendo en mi piel.

-Bella

Puedo oír mi nombre… es solo un murmullo pero resuena con claridad en mi cabeza.

-¡Bella!

Ahí está de nuevo, esta vez suena con más claridad. La oscuridad empieza a desvanecerse. El dolor se calma…

-Bella ¿puedes oírme?

Esa voz…me resulta tan conocida.  
Abro los ojos lentamente y pestañeo varias veces acostumbrándome a la luz. Me encuentro sobre una cama, en una habitación de paredes de un tono verde claro similar a las de los hospitales. De pronto me siento extrañamente relajada.

-Bella ¿estás bien¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Giro la cabeza, muy despacio, hacia el lugar desde donde proviene la voz. Junto a mi veo a una chica de cortos cabellos color negro que me mira con preocupación.

-¿A…Alice?-logré pronunciar y me sorprende lo ronca que suena mi voz.

Alice: Si Bella, soy yo-murmuró cogiendo mi mano y envolviéndola entre las suyas.

Bella: Alice ¿Qué…qué ha pasado¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí¿Cómo…

Alice: Tranquila Bella, todo a su debido tiempo. Ahora tienes que descansar-me interrumpió mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Bella: No quiero descansar, no puedo dormir-aseguré y emitió una risita ahogada.

Alice: Eso ya lo sé Bella. No creo que puedas dormir nunca más. Pero debes descansar.

Bella¿Cómo que… ¿Te refieres a… ¿Yo me he…

De pronto empezaron a venir recuerdos a mi cabeza. Me incorporé colocando mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Demasiada información llegaba de golpe…demasiados sentimientos se confundían en mi corazón.

Alice¿Estás bien?-preguntó y note la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Tras un rato abrí los ojos de nuevo y me miré las manos. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Más blanca que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir porque soy albina.  
Me quedé hipnotizada mirándome las manos durante un buen rato. Las movía con cuidado, abriendo y cerrando las palmas. Estudiando las sensaciones como si fuese la primera vez en mi vida que realizaba ese movimiento tan simple.

Bella: Alice… ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté levantando la cabeza y clavando mi mirada en sus ojos, ahora claros.

Alice: Te he dicho que necesitas descansar y…

Bella: No Alice, lo que necesito es recordar. Saber qué ha pasado-aseguré dotando a mi mirada y a mi voz de un tono de dureza poco característico en mi.  
Confusa, la morena bajó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la punta de sus zapatos. Supe enseguida que estaba debatiéndose entre contarme lo que había ocurrido o callar. Finalmente se decantó por hablar y volvió a mirarme.

Alice: Sabes lo que te ha pasado ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza reparando en esa mezcla de curiosidad y miedo que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Llevaba tiempo deseando que esto ocurriera, pero ahora que había ocurrido tenía miedo.

Bella: Me he convertido en uno de vosotros…-tragué saliva y respiré hondo- Ahora soy un vampiro-aun así, me sonó extraño el decirlo.

Alice sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba vacía, no había felicidad en ella…solo miedo.

Alice: Así es. Por mi culpa ahora eres una de nosotros.

Bella: Sabes que es lo que deseaba…

Alice: Si, pero no sé si es lo que debía hacer.

Bella: Si me arrepiento no te lo reprocharé-murmuré encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice: Fue muy duro hacerlo ¿sabes? Te has pasado tres días con fiebres altísimas. Estabas inconsciente y, mientras la ponzoña se extendía por tu cuerpo no hacías más que retorcerte y moverte por culpa del dolor.

Bella: Según me dijiste eso es lo que tenía que pasar.

Alice: Si, pero… tuve miedo… y me odié a mi misma por ser la culpable…

Bella: No eres la culpable Alice-la interrumpí- Yo decidí. Tú solo me ayudaste.

Alice: A ver como le explicas eso a Edward…me matará cuando se entere.

De pronto sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Edward…la causa de todo lo que me estaba pasando…  
Recordé su belleza asombrosa, su voz…cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos. El roce de su piel fría sobre la mía haciendo que me estremeciera. Y el momento en el que, sintiéndose culpable de mis deseos de ser como él, y sintiéndose culpable también por exponerme a peligros que no era capaz de imaginar, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Bella: Aun no sabéis nada de él… ¿no?-pregunté sin darle importancia al hecho de que mi voz temblara.

Alice: Carlise conoce perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no quiere decirnos nada…por ti.

Carlise era el padre adoptivo tanto de Edward, como de Alice, como del resto de los hermanos Cullen.

Bella¿Carlise sabe lo que hemos hecho?-pregunté extrañada de que un médico como Carlise lo hubiese permitido, de haberlo sabido.

Alice: No-sentenció negando con la cabeza- La única que lo sabe, además de nosotras, es Esme.

Esme era la mujer de Carlise, y la madre adoptiva de los Cullen. Y, desde que me conoció, también actuó como una madre para mí.

Bella¿Y los demás? Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper ¿ninguno sabe nada?

Alice: Ninguno. Jasper ha estado un poco pesado y sospecha algo pero…de momento no sabe nada- me aseguró esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento fue cuando sentí el cansancio apoderarse de mí y volví a tumbarme sobre el colchón.

Bella: Lo sabías… ¿verdad?-pregunté observando el techo y Alice me miró extrañada- Sabías que esto ocurriría y se lo dijiste a Edward. Lo llevo sospechando mucho tiempo.

Pude ver la sonrisa de culpabilidad en el rostro de Alice confirmando mis sospechas.

Alice: Si, lo vi cuando te conocí…-confesó- Y he de admitir que a Edward no le gusto nada la noticia.

Alice poseía una curiosa habilidad. Podía ver el futuro con claridad.  
Aunque de los Cullen no era la única que poseía un don especial. Edward era capaz de leer la mente de los demás, solamente había una mente que no podía leer, la mía.  
Y Jasper poseía la habilidad de cambiar el humor de la gente a su antojo.

Tras esto me quedé en silencio. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que Alice hubiera visto algo relacionado con Edward, al igual que había visto como me convertía, quizá alguna visión hubiese sido la causa de que se animara a ayudarme.  
La miré y estuve a punto de preguntárselo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Esme.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron al verme despierta por fin. Y tras cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a mí y me acarició la cara de forma maternal.

Esme: Bella…gracias a Dios que por fin estás bien-murmuró y sonreí.

Bella: Bueno…lo de estar bien es cuestión de opiniones…

Esme¿Qué te ocurre?

Bella: Me siento rara-admití avergonzada y mis dos acompañantes se rieron.

Esme: Es normal que te sientas rara cariño. Estás rara-puntualizó.

Alice: Tú tranquila Bella, mientras no tengas hambre todo irá bien.

De golpe reparé en el pequeño detalle de mis mareos cada vez que olía sangre y teniendo en cuenta que ahora era un vampiro… el hecho de que te maree lo que supuestamente tiene que alimentarte…Solo me quedaba esperar y rezar para que mis nauseas hubiesen desaparecido.

Esme: Bien chicas. Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle a Carlise lo que hemos hecho. En algún momento Bella tendrá que salir de aquí y enfrentarse al mundo que ella ha elegido.

Alice¿No crees que sería preferible esperar un poco? Aunque sea ir preparando el terreno…-opinó mirándonos a Esme y a mí alternativamente.

Bella: No creo que Carlise se lo tome tan mal si se lo explicamos…

Alice: No lo decía por Carlise precisamente, sino por Edward. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se va a poner cuando se entere?

Bella: Yo no, pero deduzco que tú si sabes cómo se va a poner.

Esme¿Has visto algo Alice?-preguntó intrigada y Alice negó con la cabeza.

Alice: Nada con claridad. Aun no lo sabe y por tanto no puedo ver como reaccionará. Pero no creo que se lo tome bien- en ese momento habló como una hermana y no como una vidente.

Me llevo ambas manos a la cara y me froto los ojos intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. Por un lado quiero que Edward se entere de lo que hemos hecho, de esta forma podremos estar juntos sin que tenga que preocuparse porque mi vida corra peligro, pero por otro lado…temo su reacción…temo por Alice y por Esme que se han arriesgado para ayudarme.

Esme¿Qué piensas hacer con Charlie?-me preguntó Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Bella¡Dios mío Charlie!-exclamé incorporándome de golpe- Charlie…él…no sabe nada. Lo único que sabe es que iba a pasar unos días con Alice pero…

Alice: Qué bonito… Papi ya he vuelto, lo he pasado genial con Alice estos días. Por cierto, cambia el menú que ahora me alimento de sangre. ¡Bella!- por su mirada deduje que tenía que haber hablado con Charlie antes.

Esme¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

Bella: No, gracias Esme pero ya habéis hecho demasiado por mi. Creo que ya es hora de que me enfrente yo sola a la situación-dije decidida intentando idear un plan para explicarle todo esto a Charlie. Como había dicho Alice el llegar a casa y saludar "Hola papá soy yo Bella, por cierto, soy un vampiro" No tenía pinta de funcionar demasiado bien.

En cuanto a cómo me iba a enfrentar al que, si nada había cambiado, era mi novio…en fin, ya no tengo necesidad de dormir, supongo que en las ocho horas que solía dedicarle antes a esta tarea podía utilizarlas planeando una estrategia para explicarle lo que había pasado sin que tuviese deseos de cortarme en pedacitos y quemarme después. Y si no conseguía idear un plan en condiciones siempre me quedaba la técnica de esquivarle durante toda la eternidad, literalmente hablando.

Esme: Está bien Bella. Pero ahora será mejor que descanses, tu cuerpo aun tiene que acostumbrarse a tu nuevo aspecto-murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Bella: No sé si podré descansar demasiado…- admití

Alice: Bueno, siempre podemos jugar al trivial o echar una partidita a las cartas.

Esme: No te lo recomiendo. Jugar con Alice, Jasper o Edward a algo que requiera de la inteligencia más que de la habilidad física es apostar a caballo perdedor.

Alice: No es cierto, sabes que no utilizo las visiones cuando juego a las cartas…

Esme: Yo solo sé que sois los tres unos tramposos.

Alice¡¿Y Carlise?! Con él no se puede jugar al trivial, las preguntas de historia se las sabe todas- argumentó la morena en su defensa.

Esme: Normal, la mitad de las cosas por las que se pregunta las ha vivido.

Bella: Es lo que tiene vivir 362 años… -murmuré de pronto inmiscuyéndome en la pequeña pelea familiar que mantenían mis dos acompañantes.

Esme: Claro, Carlise no hace trampas, solo sabe. Tú utilizas tus visiones para saber las respuestas y Edward las lee.

Bella¿Y Jasper?-pregunté de pronto

Alice: Jasper es un tramposo jugando a las cartas

Bella: Comprendo…

Esme: Por esa razón Emmet y Rosalie solo juegan con ellos al béisbol. Así ellos también pueden hacer trampas-comentó sonriendo dulcemente.

Alice: Bueno Bella, te dejamos sola para que puedas pensar sobre todo lo que te espera

Esme: Que no es poco…

Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza mientras veía como las dos salían por la puerta dejándome sola y perdida entre mis pensamientos.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre este maravilloso y adictivo libro. Espero que os guste y ya iré escribiendo la continuación.

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que podáis reconocer pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. la trama y demás es de mi propiedad.**

**Muchas gracias a HauntedCris, Luanda, ayako-chan, Angela-Majere y a alexlovemetal por sus reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!-el potente grito de una voz grave inundó el pequeño despacho del doctor Cullen.

Esme: Carlise tranquilízate- le rogó su mujer apoyando la mano sobre el brazo del hombre. Este se apartó con un movimiento brusco y se acercó a la ventana dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la lejanía.

Carlise¿Por qué¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? Esa cría tenía toda la vida por delante. No teníais derecho a arrebatársela de esa forma-le reprochó.

Esme: Carlise por favor. Bella lo ha hecho por amor…

Carlise¿Amor¡Tiene 18 años!

Esme¿Y qué? Tanto ella como Edward llevaban meses amargados. No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y mientras Bella fuese humana Edward no podía estar cerca sin ponerla en peligro-contestó la mujer elevando el tono de voz.

Carlise: Podría haberle olvidado con el tiempo…

Esme¿Y él?

Carlise: Él ha estado mucho tiempo solo, se recuperaría.

Esme: Exacto, Edward siempre ha estado solo, y ahora la tiene a ella y nada les impide estar juntos.

Carlise¡¡No!! No es razón suficiente para justificar lo que habéis hecho Alice y tú.

Esme¿La felicidad de Edward no es suficiente razón?

Carlise: Edward se recuperará, igual que ella-aseguró tajante el doctor.

Esme: No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Porque sé que lo he hecho con la intención de evitar que, tanto Edward como Bella, siguieran sufriendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, no había más que decir, definitivamente el mal ya estaba hecho. En desacuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado las tres el doctor Cullen desvió la mirada y volvió a su mesa concentrándose en sus papeles intentando desviar su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por su parte Esme suspiró y salió del despacho dando un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir que todos los cuadros que había colgados en la pared amenazaran con caerse al suelo.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Forks, Bella decidía levantarse por fin de la cama, tras haberse pasado la noche entera pensando en su decisión.  
Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como el enorme astro sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Los rayos llegaban a través del cristal y bañaban sus brazos, curiosa miró su nívea piel y se sorprendió al ver como esta brillaba como si estuviese adornada con pequeños diamantes. Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar el día que pasó con Edward en el prado, donde vio por primera vez, el efecto del sol sobre la piel de los vampiros. Y mientras recordaba no pudo evitar imaginar la posible reacción de Edward cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho.

-Igual no ha sido tan buena idea…-murmuró temerosa sin evitar que le temblara vagamente la voz- En fin, supongo que teniendo toda la eternidad para perdonarme alguna vez lo hará-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento sus ojos se centraron en su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Apenas era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Realmente apenas había cambiado exteriormente, a excepción de las ojeras que cada vez estaban más marcadas y de la piel más blanca que de costumbre. Pero había algo que la hacía verse increíblemente atractiva.

_-_Para atraer a mis presas-supuso dándose la vuelta para volver a la cama, sin poder evitar golpearse la pierna con la esquina de la cama.

-¡Auch!- exclamó frotándose la pierna dolorida-Definitivamente sigo siendo yo misma.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Forks, Edward Cullen acababa de llegar a Italia, donde tenía pensado pasar una temporada.

En un principio su idea consistía en acercarse a los Vulturis, una de las familias más poderosas de su _especie,_ pero esa idea fue desechada al instante al encontrar otra familia muy parecida a la suya en Forks.  
Tenía pensado detenerse en Milán antes de continuar su viaje cuando, cruzando los Alpes, chocó, literalmente, contra una chica. El sonido que se produjo cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron fue brutal, similar a un trueno. Ambos se miraron impactados y en seguida se dieron cuenta de que, si ninguno había muerto tras el impacto era porque ambos eran de la misma naturaleza.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo la chica mirándole con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad en la mirada.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y luego extendió la mano.

Edward: Me llamo Edward Cullen, un placer-se presentó.

La chica desvió la vista de la cara del joven a su mano y de nuevo a la cara. Una brillante sonrisa recorrió su rostro y después se abalanzó contra él y le saludó dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Chiara_: Piacere_! Yo soy Chiara Caporaletti.

Una vez consiguió asimilar la efusividad de la chica al saludarle consiguió preguntar.

Edward¿Formas parte de los Vulturis?

Chiara¡No, para nada! Mi familia y yo vivimos en Milán. Ahora mismo los Vulturis están en Florencia-le explicó moviendo las manos a una velocidad desconcertante- ¿Y tú¿De donde vienes? Porque estoy completamente segura que de Italia no eres-aseguró y él sonrió amablemente.

Edward: No, vengo de Forks, un pequeño pueblo situado en la península de Olympic, Estados Unidos.

Chiara¿Y por qué estás aquí? Si no es indiscreción, claro.

Edward: Problemas familiares-resumió.

Chiara¡Oh! De acuerdo.- Se quedó pensativa un momento- Bueno Edward, ven-le cogió de la mano- Déjame que te presente al resto de mi familia.- le propuso mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir.

Edward¿Qué hacíais aquí?

Chiara: Cazábamos-contestó sonriendo.

Edward: Ah.

El chico no tardó mucho en ver a lo lejos un grupo de cuatro personas caminando agazapadas tras los árboles.

Chiara: _Mamma_!-exclamó y una mujer giró la cabeza hacia donde ellos se encontraban. La expresión amenazante de su rostro desapareció de inmediato al reconocerla, y tras avisar al los otros tres integrantes del grupo se acercó a ellos.

Chiara: Edward, ella es Giullia. _Mamma_, él es Edward ¡Viene de América!-exclamó emocionada y la mujer sonrió.

Giullia: Un placer conocerte Edward-le saludó y él respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Chiara: Y ellos son: Paolo, _il mio papà_, y ellos, Luca y Marco, mis hermanos.-les presentó y se saludaron entre ellos con simples inclinaciones de cabeza.

Edward¿Sois realmente una familia?-preguntó mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de aquel peculiar grupo tratando de recordar los nombres.

Chiara: Si te refieres a si somos biológicamente familiares no. Pero llevamos tanto tiempo juntos que hemos aprendido a vivir como tal.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Edward al recordar a la familia que había dejado en Forks. Le era imposible no buscar parecidos entre este grupo que acababa de conocer con sus seres queridos.  
Recordó a Esme al ver como aquella mujer, Giullia se ocupaba de cada uno de los tres chicos. Paolo, aunque físicamente fuera opuesto a Carlise, al ser moreno y de una belleza más latina, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba al hombre que le había adoptado hacía tantos años. Tampoco pasó desapercibido el parecido físico entre Emmet y el chico que respondía al nombre de Marco ni entre Jasper y Luca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo mucho que se parecían, tanto en el físico como en la forma de ser, Chiara y su hermana Alice.

La noche caía sobre el pequeño pueblo cuando Alice entro en la habitación del hospital donde Bella había estado todo el día recluida. Tras abrir la puerta la encontró sentada sobre el colchón de la cama abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

Alice¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada y la chica sonrió al verla.

Bella: Solo pensaba en cómo explicarle esto a Charlie-dijo señalándose a sí misma.

Alice: Bien¿cuál es el plan?

Bella: Hasta el momento nada de nada-admitió mientras observaba como la chica se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a los pies de su cama.

Alice¡Qué gran día!-murmuró irónica.

Bella¿Qué ha pasado?

Alice: Esme ha estado hablando con Carlise sobre lo que ha ocurrido contigo y…digamos que muy bien no se lo ha tomado. No he podido salir de casa en todo el día porque hacía sol. Y Edward está en Milán.

Bella¡Milán¡¿Qué hace en Milán?!-exclamó dando un brinco.

Alice: No lo sé. He visto que estaba allí, pero no sé ni el por qué ni el para qué…

Bella: Milán… ¿Crees que volverá algún día?

Alice: Claro que si Bella.-se apresuró a decir al notar el leve toque de tristeza en la voz de su amiga- Se lo mucho que Edward te quiere y llegará un momento en el que no podrá estar un segundo más sin ti…Entonces se dará cuenta de lo que he hecho y jurara vengarse de mi y no volverá a dirigirme la palabra, pero eso es un detalle sin importancia-murmuró arrancando una sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

Bella: Gracias por todo Alice

Alice: Gracias a ti

Bella¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó de pronto haciendo que la morena la mirara intrigada.- ¿Qué te parece esto¡Hola papá buenas noches¿Has leído la novela de Drácula¡No te lo vas a creer pero los vampiros existen¡Yo soy uno!

Alice: Si quieres que te encierre en un manicomio puede servir…

Bella: No, por el momento no es ese mi plan…

Alice¿Tienes un plan B?

Bella: Si, fingir mi muerte y marchame a Milán a buscar a Edward

Alice: Tratemos de mejorar el plan A y olvidémonos del B-sentenció observando como el semblante de la chica se ensombrecía- No pongas esa carita Bella…

Bella: Lo siento… le echo tanto de menos-murmuró tratando de sonreír, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, su boca se desfiguró en una mueca llena de tristeza.

Alice¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? Debes estar harta de este hospital.

Bella¿A qué casa?

Alice: A la mía, es dónde más segura vas a estar-contestó dándolo por obvio.

Bella: Genial, reunión vampírica… seguro que a mi gran amiga Rosalie le encanta la idea…-dijo irónicamente y Alice suspiró.

Alice: Por Rosalie no te preocupes, ahora no eres humana, ya no la das tanta envidia –aseguró quitándole importancia a la cara que ponía su amiga.

Bella: No tienes ni idea de cuánto me anima eso…

Alice: Bueno, si quieres puedes irte a casa con Charlie, de camino podrías ir pensando en una forma de explicarle tu nuevo cambio de look…

Bella: Genial, o me enfrento a mi padre y a la posibilidad de que le de un infarto o me enfrento a tu padre y a la posibilidad de que me de un infarto…

Alice: Técnicamente a ti ya no te puede dar un infarto…entre otras cosas porque tu corazón ya no late.

Bella: En pocas palabras vivo en un infarto permanente.

Alice: Si, básicamente.

Bella: En fin…vamos a tu casa, digo yo que si como humana sobreviví estando con ellos, ahora no tengo de qué preocuparme ¿no?-preguntó levantándose de la cama.

Alice: No, hasta que a Edward no le entre el ataque de nostalgia y vuelva no tienes de que preocuparte-contestó la morena levantándose también y abriendo la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que Bella había estado recluida.

Bella: Le podría dar pronto el ataque de añoranza…-dejó caer como si nada mientras recorrían los transitados pasillos del hospital, saludando a todo aquel con el que se cruzaban.

Una vez salieron fuera Bella se detuvo en seco y miró a su alrededor alarmada. Alice se giró y la miró intentando leer en su expresión qué era lo que había perturbado a su amiga.

Alice¿Qué pasa Bella?

Bella: Madre mía… esto es más raro de lo que pensaba…

Alice¿El qué?

Bella: Mis sentidos… mi vista… mi oído… mi olfato… me da la sensación…es como si nunca antes los hubiese estado utilizando correctamente.

La morena sonrió encantada al ver el parecido entre su amiga y un bebé que empieza a descubrir cómo es el mundo que le rodea. Luego la cogió de la mano y dio un pequeño tirón para hacerla andar.

Alice: Es normal Bella, ahora eres un depredador, y como tal necesitas unos sentidos bastante más desarrollados que los de los simples humanos.

Bella: Te recuerdo que hasta hace un día yo era una "simple humana"

Alice: Lo sé, yo te transformé-la recordó sonriendo orgullosa de su capacidad- Y ahora vamos, no tenemos toda la eternidad…

Bella: Técnicamente si

Alice¡Vamos!-insistió tirando de ella de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen la pobre Bella no pudo evitar sentirse como una extraña pese a la cantidad de veces que había estado, durante ese último año, allí.  
Alice abrió la puerta principal y la miró antes de entrar. Bella asintió con la cabeza tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía y después siguió a la morena hacia el interior de la casa.  
Allí estaban todos, congregados alrededor de Carlise, el cual sostenía un teléfono móvil pegado a su oreja y hablaba moviendo los labios a una velocidad asombrosa.

Al oír la puerta abrirse todos los presentes miraron hacia donde estaban las dos chicas. Esme sonrió y se acercó, con paso rápido, hacia ellas para abrazar a Bella como si se tratara de su propia hija. Por su parte, tanto Emmet, como Rosalie, como Jasper miraron a la chica de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De inmediato Jasper supo que esto era lo que había tenido a Alice tan preocupada durante los últimos días. Y Emmet sonrió ampliamente una vez pudo aceptar el cambio, le encantaba esa chica y lo ingeniosa que era.  
El único rostro que permaneció inmutable fue el de Carlise, atento tanto a la recién llegada como a su conversación telefónica.

Rosalie: Me voy a mi habitación- dijo con desdén lanzándole a Bella una de sus características miradas envenenadas- Carlise, saluda a Edward de mi parte.

Cada una de esas palabras hicieron que el cerebro de Bella descartara todas las sensaciones y todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para centrarse en aquel pequeño aparato.

Bella: Edward…-dijo con voz temblorosa y Carlise asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba lo que la voz le decía. Volvió a asentir.

Carlise: Si, Bella está aquí.

De nuevo un momento de silencio mientras todos los presentes estaban atentos a las palabras y gestos de Carlise, el cual permanecía impasible.

Carlise: Es algo que no puedo contarte por teléfono, tienes que verlo por ti mismo-dijo pausadamente y luego colgó.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo. En fin, más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que os guste.  
Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que podáis reconocer pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. la trama y demás es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Lo mejor será que vuelvas si quieres saberlo" le había dicho Carlise a Edward hacía escasamente unos minutos. ¿Significaba eso que Edward iba a volver? Me pregunté entrelazando las manos para que nadie percibiera su temblor.  
Todas las miradas pasaron de Carlise a mí en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento deseé estar en cualquier otra parte menos donde me encontraba, no me gustaba el estudio al que me estaba sometiendo Carlise con su mirada y menos me gustaba pensar en cómo se debía haber tomado Edward las palabras que Carlise había pronunciado hacía escasamente unos segundos.  
Toda mi atención se centró en Carlise cuando vi cómo llenaba, lentamente, los pulmones de aire y luego lo expulsaba por la boca a la misma velocidad.

Carlise: Al final ha pasado justo lo que Edward intentó evitar con su marcha-dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

Bajé la cabeza dispuesta a aceptar lo que Carlise tuviera que decir sobre mi precipitada decisión, pero, para mi sorpresa, la charla que me esperaba no llegó.

Carlise: Bueno Bella, estoy casi seguro de que tu padre ignora tu actual situación, así que lo mejor será que pases esta noche con nosotros y te vayas acostumbrando a la vida que has escogido.

Emmet: Aprovecha y disfrútala ahora que no está Edward, ten por seguro que cuando venga y se entere se va a armar una muy gorda-aseguró esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Carlise: No sin motivo-replicó mirándole de reojo y este amplió aun más su sonrisa.

Alice: Bueno, tenemos una larga noche por delante. ¿Qué os parece una partidita de cartas?-propuso inocentemente y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver como Jasper miraba a Esme rogándole que aceptara.

Esme: Está bien, pero a la primera trampa se terminó el juego-avisó y tanto Jasper como Alice pusieron exactamente la misma cara que ponen los niños pequeños cuando les descubres en medio de una travesura.

Los seis nos dirigimos a una habitación en cuyo centro se encontraba una gran mesa de madera. Me senté junto a Alice mientras Esme empezaba a barajar las cartas.

Jasper: Propongo un mentiroso

Emmet: Eso es lo que eres tú

Esme: Emmet…-le riñó como si se tratara de un crío de cinco años a la vez que repartía las cartas.

Empezó Carlise poniendo dos cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Carlise: Dos cuatros-anunció y Jasper- a quién le tocaba el turno- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y después puso otra carta boca abajo sobre las cartas de Carlise.

Jasper: Otro

Le tocaba el turno a Alice, se acarició el mentón con el dedo índice mientras miraba sus cartas, después puso dos sobre el montón que empezaba a formarse.

Alice: Otros dos-dijo confiada. Y me tocaba el turno.  
Medité mi jugada, estaba segura que Jasper había mentido y casi segura de que Carlise también, pero Alice me hacía dudar. Yo tenía en mi mano un cuatro y podría usarlo pero perder ya mi cuatro en la primera ronda sería jugármela si no se levantaban las cartas con lo que me arriesgué y puse un dos sobre el montón.

Bella: Otro-dije y me sorprendió la seguridad de mi voz.

Justo en ese momento vi como Jasper se tocaba la oreja mirando a Emmet-el siguiente en jugar- y este sonreía acercando la mano al montón y levantando mi dos.

Emmet: Mentirosa-dijo con voz cantarina y sentí como me sonrojaba mientras recogía mis cartas.

Esme: Jasper…he dicho que nada de hacer trampas-le regañó y esté soltó una carcajada.

Emmet: Había que hacerlo Esme, Bella es nueva y hay que enseñarla que en esta familia somos todos muy honrados-se excusó y en ese momento me fijé en mis cartas.

Bella¡¿Honrados¡Aquí no hay ni un solo cuatro¡Qué mentirosos!

Alice: Tienes que aprender a disimular como te sientes cuando juegas con Jasper, recuerda que nota perfectamente cuando alguien miente y cuando no.

Bella¿Y de tus visiones como me escapo?-pregunté con malicia y ella sonrió.

Alice: Por mi no te preocupes, yo no tengo que levantar tus cartas.

Esme: Adelante Bella, te toca jugar. Y al próximo que haga trampas no le dejo seguir jugando.

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras cogía dos cartas y las ponía boca abajo.

Bella: Dos treses-dije y mire a Emmet mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y esta vez no miró a Jasper, estudió sus cartas y puso otras dos encima de las mías.

Emmet: Otros dos.

Esme apenas se lo pensó, en un veloz movimiento puso una carta sobre la mesa y miró a Carlise.

Esme: Otro.

El doctor sonrió a su mujer de manera cómplice y puso otra carta sobre la mesa.

Carlise: Otro

Jasper: Otros dos-anunció muy seguro de si mismo mientras se recostaba en la silla y Alice le miró de reojo acercando la mano al montón. La expresión de Jasper cambió de una forma apenas perceptible pero volvió a relajarse al ver como la mano de Alice retrocedía para coger tres cartas y ponerlas sobre el montón.

Alice: Otras tres.

Miré mis cartas y sonreí ampliamente, yo si que tenía tres treses con lo que Alice era una mentirosa, pero… ¿por qué delatarla? A ver que hacía Emmet si jugaba yo dos de mis tres treses.

Bella: Otros dos.

Emmet miró a Jasper y vi como este enarcaba una ceja mientras me miraba a mí. Sonreí con suficiencia notando como Emmet nos miraba a Jasper y a mí. Finalmente confió en su suerte y puso una sola carta sobre la mesa.

Emmet: Otro.

Esa vez fue Esme la que miró a Alice y esta le devolvió la mirada mientras sonreía. La mirada de Esme se desvió de inmediato a Emmet y sus ojos se volvieron acusadores.

Esme: Llevo años diciéndote que no se debe mentir. Voy a tener que castigarte sin postre… ¡Mentiroso!

Levantó la carta de Emmet y un cinco fue la prueba que le condenó. Recogió todas sus cartas y las observó.

Emmet¡Pero seréis mentirosos!-exclamó tratando de ordenar el montón.

Alice: La única que ha dicho la verdad una vez ha sido Bella. Lo sentimos, hay que aprender a jugar mejor Emmet-se burló y Jasper soltó una carcajada.

Jasper¡Lo has visto y has avisado a Esme¡Tramposas!

Emmet: Esme…me parece fatal…no debería dejarte jugar más. Eres una tramposa.

Esme: Y tú otro tramposo, además de un mentiroso.

Alice: Nosotras lo hemos hecho para ayudar a la pobre Bella, lo de antes ha sido jugar sucio.-se defendió levantando la barbilla de forma altanera y Jasper alzó la mano y la revolvió el pelo.

Jasper: Tramposa…-dijo sonriéndola dulcemente y ella le sacó la lengua.

Alice: Anda que tú…y da las gracias porque te hubiese levantado las cartas de no haber visto como Esme levantaba la carta de Emmet.

Jasper: Encima te tendré que dar las gracias…

Alice: Deberías.

Emmet: Bueno parejita. Los demás queremos seguir jugando. Si no os importa-les interrumpió mientras dejaba tres cartas sobre la mesa.

Emmet: Tres seises

Jasper: Ejem…mentiroso…ejem.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de allí, Edward se encontraba en casa de los Caporaletti, los cuales, muy amablemente, le habían invitado a estar en su casa el tiempo que quisiera. Había salido a la terraza y se había tumbado en el suelo, dejando que su mirada se perdiera entre las estrellas que poblaban el firmamento. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al recordar aquella noche en la que Bella, su Bella, le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba la noche, porque, solo en ese preciso momento podían verse las estrellas.  
Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar esos pensamientos tan dolorosos. Si estaba aquí, en lugar de estar junto a ella, había sido por propia elección, para protegerla.

Tan sumido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Chiara se había sentado junto a él.

Chiara¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó mirándole preocupada- Te veo triste.

Edward la miró y esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Edward: He hablado esta mañana con mi familia. Me han dicho que ha ocurrido algo pero no quieren decirme el qué, si quiero saberlo he de volver-le explicó y la chica enarcó una ceja.

Chiara¿Por qué no vuelves?

Edward: No puedo volver. Me fui para proteger a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, si vuelvo no seré capaz de huir de nuevo y temo ponerla en peligro más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Chiara: Vale, me he perdido.

Edward soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica y esta le dedicó una mueca de enfado.

Edward: Imagina por un momento que Luca fuera humano en vez de ser uno de nosotros. Y que su olor te atrajera de forma enloquecedora, tanto que a veces temes no poder controlarte y acabar con él…

Chiara¿Estás enamorado de una humana¡Qué bonito!-exclamó suspirando y Edward sonrió.

Edward: Si, bonito, romántico, peligroso y terriblemente doloroso.

Chiara: Te preocupa porque quiere que la transformes ¿a qué si?

Edward¿Cómo lo has…

Chiara¿Cómo has sabido tú que Luca y yo somos pareja?

Edward: Te he leído la mente-confesó.

Chiara: Bueno, yo percibo los sentimientos de la gente, he notado que estabas preocupado y lo siguiente ha sido mera intuición.

Edward: También me preocupa que lo que ha pasado esté relacionado con ella.

Chiara: No debe ser algo grave, te lo hubiesen dicho.

Edward: Lo sé-coincidió- Pero…el simple hecho de que tenga que ver con ella me pone demasiado nervioso…

Chiara: Entonces vuelve. Dejarás de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Edward: No puedo-aseguró cortante y la chica se encogió de hombros.

Chiara: Haz lo que veas conveniente. Pero yo, si fuera tú, volvería-opinó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él, dejándole solo de nuevo.

Empezaba a amanecer en Forks, habíamos pasado toda la noche jugando a las cartas y cuando por fin habíamos mirado el reloj eran las siete de la mañana.  
Ahora me encontraba sola en el cuarto de Edward, los recuerdos me rodeaban y dibujaban melancólicas sonrisas en mi rostro mientras mi mirada se perdía entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo, tratando de buscar el sol.  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió cuidadosamente y pude ver a Jasper en el umbral, tanteando el terreno con su peculiar don.

Jasper: Es curioso-murmuró mientras se acercaba a mi. Le miré extrañada- Pensé que si alguna vez te convertías en un vampiro tendrías miedo. Me sorprende el hecho de que lo único que sientas sea tristeza y añoranza.

Sonreí desganada y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Bella: Hice esto para que Edward volviese a mi lado, pero no lo he conseguido. Posiblemente la tristeza que siento sea tan fuerte que quita el protagonismo al resto de sentimientos.

Jasper: Volverá-me aseguró mirando, también, a la lejanía- Le conozco y sé que no puede vivir lejos de sus seres queridos por mucho tiempo. No soporta estar lejos de ti, aunque creo que se enfadará bastante al ver la sorpresita que le tienes preparada.

Bella: Lo sé

Jasper: Pero ahora céntrate en cómo le vas a explicar a tu padre lo que ha ocurrido.

Bella: Sinceramente hay algo que me preocupa bastante más que Edward o mi padre-confesé mirando a Jasper a los ojos.

Jasper: Oh, oh. Tienes sed ¿A qué si?-asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordisqueaba el labio inferior con ansiedad- Tranquila, vamos a avisar a los demás. A Emmet le encantará enseñarte a cazar-me aseguró, se le veía realmente animado, y parte de su reciente felicidad se me contagió. Solo esperaba no estamparme contra un árbol o caerme desde algún risco.

* * *

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en volver a publicar pero entre las vacaciones, otro fic que tengo por ahí y que estos últimos cinco días he estado releyendo el libro (x 4ª vez ya) no he tenido tiempo. No obstante aquí esta. Veremos cómo llevará Bella el tener que aprender a cazar osos con Emmet de profesor (suponiendo que al final decidan cazar osos, igual la dejo algo fácil y la mando a cazar conejos) Y también veremos qué decide hacer Edward, si vuelve para saber qué ha pasado en Forks o si, por el contrario, se queda en Italia.  
Y bueno, para todas aquellas que pensaron que Chiara podría meterse en medio de la parejita. Todo el mundo en calma, no tengo intención de meter a nadie de por medio…de momento. De todas formas, si metiera a alguien no sería a Chiara, es un personaje que me cae bien.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a **alexlovemetal,** **Angela-Majere**, **ayako-chan**, **pekeangel **y **Paula-Malfoy** por sus rr, espero que este capítulo también os guste, aunque es un capítulo en el que no pasa nada de vital importancia pero lo necesito para enlazar con los siguientes. Y eso es todo. Gracias por leer y que no sea muy dura la vuelta a clase!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que podáis reconocer pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. la trama y demás es de mi propiedad**

Chapter 4:

Me encontraba en el bosque de Goat Rocks, acompañada por Alice, Jasper y Emmet. Esa mañana, en el momento en el que había visto mis ojos, tan negros como el carbón, me había asustado de mi misma. Y ahora estaba concentrada y atendiendo a cada palabra que me decía Emmet. Los cuatro nos encontrábamos agazapados tras unos matorrales, cerca de un grupo de ciervas y de sus cervatillos.

Emmet: Presta atención-me ordenó mi maestro y yo le miré, todo lo atenta que me permitía estar los rugidos de mi estómago-. Bien Bella, para cazar lo primero que tienes que hacer es estar muy atenta a tus sentidos. Tu olfato, tu vista y tu oído te permitirán encontrar a tu presa. Una vez encontrada dicha presa debes ser más inteligente que ella, piensa en esto como si se tratara de un juego, si ganas cenas, si no ganas…te quedas con hambre ¿Estamos?

Alice: Venga Emmet, no seas plomo y enseña a la chica como tiene que actuar, me muero de hambre-murmuró cansada y su hermano la mandó callar.

Emmet: Fíjate en Jasper-ordenó haciéndole a su hermano un gesto con la cabeza y este se agazapó y se puso en posición, acercándose sigilosamente a una de las ciervas sin desviar la vista del cuello del animal-. Jasper es todo astucia, se acerca a la que está más alejada del grupo, la que sabe que es más indefensa porque está sola.

Y una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca y sabe que el animal ignora su presencia salta sobre su cuello clavándole los colmillos, evitando así que luche-. Y tal y como Emmet me había dicho Jasper saltó sobre aquella cierva mordiéndola. Apenas forcejeó durante unos minutos, la ponzoña debía estar haciendo efecto y movilizando al animal mientras el resto de los ciervos habían huido.

Alice: Bien, Jasper ya tiene su propio desayuno, será mejor que nosotros persigamos al nuestro-anunció Alice levantándose y pasando cerca del rubio que seguía enfrascado en su tarea- Que aproveche-le deseó y el chico levantó la vista para mirarla y sonrió.

Emmet y yo la seguimos entre los árboles en busca de los ciervos que habían huido. No tardamos demasiado en encontrarles, volvían a estar todos juntos comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada en absoluto. Nos escondimos cerca de ellos y Alice empezó a estudiarles, buscando su presa.

Emmet: Los animales son estúpidos…-murmuró negando con la cabeza. Luego centró su atención en Alice- Fíjate bien Bella. La fuerza de Alice radica en su agilidad, lo cual permite que se luzca en cada una de nuestras cacerías. Busca entre los animales la presa más difícil de conseguir, la que más rodeada está y la que parece más ágil, y luego, haciendo gala de sus perfectos movimientos, va escondiéndose hasta que está lo más cerca posible del animal y, por último, con un magistral salto salta sobre su presa sin que esta se le escape nunca-me aseguró y observé al la chica y a sus elásticos movimientos.  
Alice era toda coordinación, con movimientos propios de una gimnasta, se escondió tras todos los árboles y matorrales que rodeaban a los animales. Y por último saltó sobre la cierva que estaba más protegida por todas sus compañeras, inmovilizándola al instante y provocando la huída del resto del grupo. Nos acercamos a ella y la vimos concentrada en beberse la sangre del recién fallecido animal.

Emmet: Buen trabajo Alice, deberías ser bailarina.

Jasper: No creo que fuese buena idea, deprimiría a todas las demás-aseguró apareciendo de entre los árboles, secándose con la manga de la camisa gotas de sangre que aun tenía en los labios.

Emmet: ¿Qué tal el desayuno?

Jasper: Exquisito, el animal era joven y la sangre estaba fresca-nos informó emprendiendo la marcha, de nuevo, en busca de los animales. Ahora era el turno de Emmet, lo que significaba que después me tocaba a mí intentarlo, eso me ponía bastante nerviosa. Yo no tenía ni la agilidad de Alice ni la astucia de Jasper, si acaso tenía mi torpeza, aunque dudaba que me sirviera de mucho.

Volvimos a escondernos y esta vez fue Jasper el que se ofreció a explicarme la forma de cazar de Emmet mientras este apretaba los puños y se pasaba la lengua por los afilados colmillos.

Jasper: Como supongo que adivinarás la habilidad de Emmet reside en su descomunal fuerza. Le da lo mismo qué cazar, según ve un grupo de animales no busca una presa específica como hacemos los demás, se abalanza sobre la primera que ve y…bueno…le rompe el cuello, lo de la ponzoña es algo demasiado sofisticado para él, prefiere la fuerza bruta-confesó y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al imaginármelo, sin duda, en el momento en el que Emmet tuviese al animal entre sus manos dejaría de mirar y me taparía los oídos…

Le estudié con atención mientras veía como se agazapaba y, posteriormente, saltaba sobre la primera cierva que veía frente a él. Aparté la mirada en el momento en el que sus brazos agarraron el cuello del animal pero no pude evitar oír el crujido del cuello al romperse. De haber tenido algo en el estómago lo habría vomitado seguro.

Jasper: Por lo general no nos acercamos mucho a Emmet cuando salimos de caza. Es muy desagradable verlo y escucharlo.

Bella: Lo he notado-coincidí siguiéndole hasta donde estaba Emmet.

Jasper: ¿Sabías que tenemos algo llamado ponzoña que sirve para inmovilizar a las presas y así no tenemos que romperles el cuello?-le preguntó a Emmet y este levantó la cabeza con la boca llena de manchas de sangre.

Emmet: Eso es una mariconez-le aseguró volviendo a lo suyo y Jasper me miró y se encogió de hombros. En ese momento vimos aparecer a Alice, la cual se acercó a nosotros dando pequeños brincos.

Alice: ¿Estás lista Bella?-me preguntó.

Bella: Nada en absoluto-aseguré apartando la mirada de Emmet.

Alice: Perfecto, cuanto menos preparada estés más fácil será-aseguró adentrándose entre los árboles.

Me niego en rotundo a describir como fueron mis primeros siete intentos de caza, el ser un vampiro no me ha quitado la vergüenza y solo diré que en más de una ocasión me estampé contra un árbol y que lo único que conseguí cazar fue un matorral…

Emmet: ¿Quieres que busquemos un elefante? Son más grandes, seguro que no se te escapa-me propuso sin tratar de disimular la sorna mientras yo me levantaba muy dignamente y me quitaba las hojas secas de la ropa.

Jasper: Bella, piensas demasiado-me acusó y le miré interrogante.

Bella: Hombre gracias, no podré comer pero es agradable que alguien te llame inteligente.

Jasper: No me refería a eso. Digo que piensas demasiado en lo que tienes que hacer, por eso te equivocas. Según veas a tu presa abandónate a tus instintos. Sé que suena muy primitivo pero es lo más eficaz.

Bella: Lo intentaré murmuré harta del ridículo que estaba haciendo y muerta de hambre.

No tardamos demasiado en volver a encontrar a los ciervos y esta vez, el hambre apenas me permitió pensar, en el preciso momento en el que el olor de la sangre me llegó a la nariz perdí el norte y me agazapé de la forma más agresiva que fui capaz. Con sorprendente sigilo me acerqué a ellos y salté sobre mi presa completamente cegada por el deseo de saciar mi sed. Nunca había probado la sangre pero me sorprendió muchísimo su exquisito sabor. No podía parar de beber y apenas me importó notar como la vida de aquel animal se desvanecía entre mis dedos.

Alice: ¡Felicidades Bella! ¡Buena caza!-me felicitó acercándose a mi.

Emmet: Si a la octava va la vencida ¿no?

Jasper: No te burles, es primeriza, no tiene nuestra gran habilidad-se jactó apoyando el brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Bella: ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?-pregunté levantándome y limpiándome los labios. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo caza Edward?

Emmet: Te sorprendería verle, según ve a su presa empieza a correr. No le importa el sigilo, ni la habilidad, ni la astucia, ni la fuerza. Desde donde esté corre hacia su presa y en escasos segundos ya la ha atrapado. Es verdaderamente impresionante-me aseguró, sonriendo al recordar la habilidad de su hermano.

Seguimos cazando durante un rato y luego Alice me miró con expresión severa y yo esperé a que me explicara el motivo de esa cara. Antes de decirme nada miró a Emmet y a Jasper y les pidió que se fueran a casa sin nosotras, que teníamos que solucionar una cosa antes, y ahí me preocupé. ¿Qué era lo que nosotras, ella y yo, teníamos que solucionar? ¿Desde cuando tenía yo algo pendiente a parte de ir hasta donde estuviese Edward y traerle de vuelta de las orejas?  
Seguí mirando a Alice hasta que los otros dos vampiros desaparecieron de su vista y entonces me devolvió la mirada y sonrió afectuosamente.

Alice: Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a tu padre ¿no te parece?

En ese preciso momento supe que no estaba preparada para darle a mi padre la noticia e intuí como debía sentirse una adolescente cuando se quedaba embarazada por accidente, salvo que yo no iba a decirle a mi padre que iba a nacer su nieto sino que su hija se había medio muerto, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Me pasé todo el trayecto hacia mi casa en el más absoluto silencio, pero no os creáis que fue porque estaba pensando en la forma de decírselo a mi padre, ni tampoco penséis que el trayecto fue demasiado rápido. Apenas tardamos cinco minutos, bueno, dejémoslo en diez porque tropecé un par de veces, y, debido a que aun no coordino demasiado bien los pies cuando corro solo pude pensar en no caerme.  
Una vez frente a la puerta me acobardé terriblemente, el coche patrulla estaba aparcado donde siempre, junto a mi Chevrolet, y dentro de la casa podía ver la luz procedente de la televisión, con lo que supuse que mi padre estaría entretenido viendo algún tipo de deporte, lo cual me dio una grandísima idea ¿Por qué iba yo a molestar a mi padre ahora que estaba entretenido? Lo mejor era irnos y volver más tarde, o mañana…o dentro de un par de siglos, total, tenía tiempo de sobra… Como es lógico a Alice no le pareció tan buena mi idea. Se puso detrás de mí y me empujó hasta que llegamos a la puerta, luego se agachó para recoger la llave y me la ofreció.

Alice: Demuestra lo valiente que eres Bella-me animó y eso me recordó como se había burlado Edward de mi cuando le dije que me daba miedo algo tan insignificante como una aguja.  
Aun así me apoderé de la llave y abrí la puerta. Entré sigilosamente, seguida de cerca por Alice, y me quedé de pie justo en la entrada del salón. Mi padre apartó la vista del televisor y me miró, sonriendo ampliamente.

Charlie: Hola Bella ¿qué tal te lo has pasado en casa de los Cullen?-me preguntó fingiendo amabilidad aunque yo sabía que en el fondo se había pasado estos días que había estado fuera terriblemente angustiado y temiendo que me pasara algo o que cometiera una locura y me fuera a buscar a Edward…No estaba muy desencaminado, todo hay que decirlo.

Un codazo por parte de Alice me hizo volver a lo verdaderamente importante de la visita. Respiré hondo y dejé la mente en blanco, lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en lo que tenía que decir a continuación.

Bella: Papá tengo que hablar contigo-susurré y me miró extrañado mientras señalaba el sofá que había cerca de donde él estaba sentado, invitándome a sentarme. Hice caso y me senté mientras Alice seguía de pie a mi lado.

Debo admitir que explicarle a mi padre toda la historia desde el principio fue una tarea relativamente fácil, incluso más fácil de lo que me imaginaba, lo difícil fue que mi padre se creyese lo que le contaba. En un principio no se creyó absolutamente nada, es más, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba, totalmente furioso, y se acercó a mí mirándome a los ojos.

Charlie: Bella ¿has estado bebiendo?-me preguntó y supuse que contestar: "Si papá, llevo toda la mañana bebiendo sangre" no era la mejor respuesta, con lo que me decidí por la actitud de víctima inocente.

Bella: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Papá por Dios! ¿En qué estás pensando?

Charlie: Dime la verdad Bella, ¿has tomado algo? ¿Alguna droga? ¿Alcohol?

Bella: ¡No! ¡Papá escúchame! ¡Lo que te digo es cierto! ¡Edward es un vampiro! ¡Toda su familia lo es! ¡Y ahora yo también!

Charlie: Bella eso es imposible-me aseguró y entonces Alice se movió llamando la atención, tanto de mi padre como la mía, cuando miramos hacia donde estaba había desaparecido. La encontramos junto al sofá donde había estado sentado mi padre.

Charlie: ¿Cómo has…

Alice: Jefe Swan, Bella le está diciendo la verdad, observe-le pidió mientras levantaba a pulso el sofá, con una sola mano.

Charlie: ¡No es posible!

Bella: Me temo que si que lo es…lo siento mucho papá-susurré agachando la cabeza y mi padre se acercó un poco más, acariciándome con ternura.

Charlie: Estás tan fría…y tan pálida…

Bella: La sangre ya no circula por mi cuerpo… es normal que lo esté.

Charlie: ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer ahora Bella?-me preguntó y miré a Alice en busca de ayuda, no había pensado en eso.

Alice: Creo que lo mejor para todos es que Bella venga con nosotros. Aquí usted correría peligro.

La angustia se reflejó en el rostro de mi padre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Alice.

Charlie: ¿Antes puedo preguntar el por qué de que mi hija haya hecho algo así?

Bella: Por amor, papa, quiero a Edward más que a nada en el mundo y él se ha ido porque temía hacerme daño. Ahora eso ya no es posible… lo hice con la esperanza de que volviera conmigo-admití aun con la vista fija en la punta de mis zapatillas. Tras un momento de silencio mi padre me abrazó.

Charlie: Voy a echarte tanto de menos.

Bella: Papa…no me voy para siempre, estaré todos los días por aquí, pero no puedo vivir contigo…es por tu bien.

Charlie: Eso es lo que voy a echar de menos, que estés en casa conmigo. Solo espero que ese tal Edward vuelva pronto y deje de hacerte sufrir de esta forma. O te aseguro que voy yo a buscarle-me aseguró arrancándome una sonrisa.

Bella: Espero que no haga falta tener que mandar a toda la policía del pueblo tras él-bromeé.

Charlie: Cuídate mucho Bella.

Bella: Tranquilo, soy prácticamente inmortal. Por muchas veces que me caiga desde lo más alto de un rascacielos no me haré ni un rasguño, con lo que estaré bien.

Charlie: Aun así, cuídate mucho.

Bella: Adiós papá-me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego seguí a Alice hasta mi nuevo hogar aun con la cara de mi padre grabada en la memoria.

Según llegué a la casa de los Cullen me refugié en la habitación de Edward, me senté en el sofá y me puse a llorar. Lloré desconsoladamente durante toda la tarde sin derramar una sola lágrima. De pronto sentía toda la angustia de la ausencia de Edward, además no hacía más que recordar la cara de mi padre al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido y el tono de voz cuando aceptó que la mejor solución para ambos era que me fuese a vivir a casa de los Cullen. Y por si fuera poco también estaban mis primeras inclusiones en el ámbito de la caza, sentía pánico de mi misma al recordar esa sensación de salvajismo cuando solo apareció ante mis ojos la posibilidad de saciar mi sed. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que lo que había matado era un inocente cervatillo que no había hecho nada a nadie. De pronto, y por primera vez en los últimos meses, dudé de mi decisión. No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, me dolía abandonar a mi padre y asesinar animales con mis propias manos para poder comer. Además, la razón que me había hecho decidirme por llevar a cabo la transformación cada vez la veía más remota. Si hice lo que hice fue en un vano intento por traer a Edward de vuelta, pero él seguía desaparecido y sin dar señales de volver en algún momento.

Seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos, con la mirada perdida entre los montones de discos, sin fijarme en ninguno en especial, cuando llegó a mis oídos las primeras notas de Claro de Luna. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome solo en lo que llegaba a mis oídos, tratando de averiguar si ese sonido era real o mero producto de mi imaginación. Era real, lejano y tenue, pero muy real. De un salto bajé del sofá y salí de la habitación en dirección a la entrada de la casa, donde sabía que estaba el piano de Edward. Ahí estaba él, con los dedos revoloteando sobre las teclas del piano y los ojos cerrados, perdido en la música. Me quedé inmóvil, como una estatua. Quería gritar, correr hacia él y abrazarle, saber que era real, quería explicarle lo que había pasado, quería…quería hacer tantas cosas que solo fui capaz de quedarme quieta en lo alto de la escalera, con todos mis sentidos puestos en él.  
Una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas cuando la música aceleró y sus dedos se volvieron más rápidos, tocando cada tecla sin equivocarse ni una sola vez. Inundando la gran sala con aquella melodía que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia en Phoenix.

Minutos más tarde, tras tocar las últimas notas, suspiró cansado pero satisfecho y bajo la cabeza sin abrir aun los ojos. Bajé, temerosa, el primer escalón y, alertado por el movimiento, levantó la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en mi.  
No me veo capaz de describir la cantidad de emociones que se dieron en su perfecto rostro, sorpresa, ternura, extrañeza, miedo…fueron algunas de ellas, algunas de las pocas que pude reconocer. Luego todo sentimiento desapareció de su rostro, quedando solo la arruga entre sus cejas. Se levantó y se acercó a las escaleras sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos ocres.

Edward: Bella…-dijo en un susurro a lo que luego siguió un carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y alzar la voz- ¿Qué ha… ¿Porqué estás… ¿Cómo has…-se detuvo un instante, poniendo en orden sus ideas, y luego sus ojos me miraron furiosos- ¿Por qué razón no soy capaz de olerte?-preguntó airado y bajé la vista temerosa. Con todas las preguntas que podía hacer tenía que ser precisamente esa…

Cuando volví a mirarle ya estaba frente a mí. Sus manos rodearon mis brazos, estaban frías…tan frías como mi propio cuerpo.

Edward: Bella… ¿qué has hecho?-no contesté, era más que evidente lo que había hecho- ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?! ¿Carlise? No, Carlise nunca lo haría… Ha sido Alice ¿Verdad?-de pronto reaccioné al notar el peligro en su voz.

Bella: ¡He sido yo sola Edward! La única culpable de esto soy yo.

Edward: ¿Quién te ha mordido?-insistió, no satisfecho con mi declaración. Pero si él era terco, yo lo era mucho más.

Bella: Ya te lo he dicho, he sido yo.

Edward: ¡Tú no te has podido transformar sola!

Bella: Ya lo sé. Pero no pienso delatar a aquellos que me ayudaron.

Edward: ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó con tristeza, a la vez que liberaba mis brazos- ¿Por qué has acabado con tu vida?

Bella: Edward…-le acaricié el rostro con mano temblorosa, temiendo que se apartara, no lo hizo.- Tú eres mi vida, lo hice para que volvieras a mi lado…no podía vivir sin ti.

Edward: Oh Bella…-me abrazó con fuerza y sonreí al volver a sentir su piel bajo mis manos, sentir como su pecho se elevaba con cada respiración, y sentir la ausencia de los latidos de su corazón.- Bella eres estúpida… ¿lo sabes?

Bella: Si, soy una estúpida enamorada de un estúpido y terco vampiro que decidió largarse quién sabe dónde con la excusa de no hacerme daño cuando eso era precisamente lo que más me podía doler.

Edward: ¿No podías haber sonreído al verme olvidando que me había ido? No, tenías que recordarme que te hice daño y que encima tú cometiste una estupidez.

Bella: Y da gracias a que no te he tirado el maldito piano a la cabeza.

Edward: No me habría dolido, te lo aseguro-me dijo y noté como sonreía.

Bella: No, pero yo me habría quedado la mar de relajada-aseguré sonriendo también, no sabía si estaría furioso por lo que había hecho, pero si lo estaba lo disimulaba muy bien.

Edward: Oh Bella…te he echado tanto de menos-susurró sujetando mi cara entre sus manos y apoyando su frente en la mía acariciándome la nariz con la suya- Te amo tanto…

En ese momento, si mi corazón aun latiese se me habría salido del pecho.

Bella: Yo también te amo Edward-pude murmurar antes de que sus labios cubrieran los míos con suavidad.  
Ahora no había peligro y ambos lo sabíamos, con lo que rodeé su cuello con mis manos, ansiosa, para evitar que se me escapara y noté como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba mientras me abrazaba aun más fuerte obligándome a ponerme de puntillas. Luego se apartó, aun sonriente, y esperó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Le miré alzando una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que en su cara se dibujó una mueca de decepción y volvió a mirarme.

Edward: Hecho de menos los latidos de tu corazón-dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y burla y le golpeé en el pecho.

Bella: Yo no, me moría de vergüenza-aseguré apoyando la frente en su pecho de mármol.

Edward: Lo sé, siempre te sonrojabas…y entonces estabas adorable-me susurró al oído haciéndome cosquillas.

Emmet: ¡Venga parejita! Que esto empieza a ser demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto-nos gritó desde el piso de abajo.

Cuando ambos giramos la cabeza para mirar hacia donde suponíamos que estaría Emmet y vimos a toda la familia observándonos-bueno, no a todos, Rosalie no estaba- con las sonrisas en sus rostros empecé a dudar de que mi inmortalidad fuera tal y creí morirme de vergüenza. Por el contrario Edward estaba tan campante, sonriéndoles a todos.

Edward: Intuyo que era esto-me señaló- la novedad ¿no Carlise?

Carlise: ¡Sorpresa!-exclamó en un intento de hacerle reír pero Edward no modificó la expresión, la sonrisa seguía en su cara pero no había llegado a sus ojos.

Edward: Creo que me merezco una explicación ya mismo-nos dijo mirándonos a todos, de uno en uno.

**Bueno…creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es pedir perdón por todo lo que he tardado pero no sabía muy bien como seguir, lo de traer a Edward de vuelta no lo tenía pensado pero se me ocurrió el otro día mientras escuchaba claro de luna y al final decidí ponerlo, y como terminé el capítulo hará unos cuatro días pensé bueno, cuatro días más cuatro días menos…total, me espero y publico el mismo día que sale luna nueva. ¡Menos mal que lo he hecho así! Llevo 130 páginas del libro y tengo un mosqueo encima…así que leer mi capitulo me anima un poquito. En fin, mil gracias a los que me habéis dejado rr en el capítulo anterior y espero que este nuevo cap os guste, y si os gusta espero que me dejéis algún rr, por lo menos para saber como me ha quedado porque no termina de convencerme del todo no creáis. Pero bueno, lo publico ya antes de volver a leerlo y decidir cambiarlo absolutamente todo. ¡¡Ciao!! Y disfrutar de Luna nueva!! **


End file.
